If the grip is reduced or lost in part or all of the wheels while the vehicle is running, the running stability of the vehicle may be impaired, bringing about an accident. Therefore, conventionally, various stability control apparatuses with different structures are contrived to keep the stability (=standing ability=running stability) of the vehicle, and partially have been put to practical use. This stability control apparatus can keep the stability by decreasing the output of an engine, irrespective of an operating amount of an accelerator pedal, and applying a breaking effort to the wheel by at least one of the braking devices attached to each wheel, regardless of the presence or absence of an operation of a brake pedal, when the grip is reduced or lost in part or all of the wheels.